


A Good Night's Sleep

by Pigzxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Studying, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like strip poker but nerdier, solving love triangles one ot3 at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: Betty usually leaves the room when Veronica comes home with her boyfriend, but with a big test the next morning and a desperate need to actually sleep tonight, she stands her ground. Luckily, Veronica seems more than happy to help out, even if her methods are a little unconventional.





	

Betty chewed on her bottom lip as she turned to the next page in her textbook. She knew she had this all down – executive, legislative, judicial – but it never hurt to take a second or third or hundredth look at the material before the test. She ripped dead skin from her lip with her teeth and highlighted a line in the textbook. She didn’t know how she could have missed its importance before.

            The door to the room opened and Betty didn’t look up. Veronica was always in and out of their dorm room – on the way to or from a party, to or from class, to or from her boyfriend’s room – and if her movements distracted her than Betty would have never gotten any work done at all. However, Veronica’s little giggle caught her attention and Betty felt her entire body tense. She knew what the words out of Veronica’s mouth would be before the other girl’s red lips parted.

            “Betty,” Veronica said, just a little too loud to qualify as a whisper, “would you mind giving us some space?”

            Betty bit down on her lip so hard it bled. Sliding her tongue across the blood, she met Veronica’s eyes with her best defiant look. Veronica raised an eyebrow like she didn’t recognize the expression at all. And of course she didn’t. She was used to Betty rolling over at the slightest suggestion, doing absolutely anything for her. It wasn’t her fault. Veronica wasn’t a bully and she certainly didn’t make Betty do anything, but it was just because of that that Betty would give her life for her roommate. Veronica made sure Betty was happy and taken care of and got out every once in a while. If it wasn’t for Veronica, Betty wouldn’t have any friends at all, so Betty did everything for Veronica at the drop of a hat.

            But not tonight.

            “I have a test tomorrow, Ronnie,” Betty said. “Can’t you go to his room?”

            “It’s all the way across campus and it’s _late_ ,” Veronica purred. She placed a manicured hand over Betty’s open textbook. “Plus, aren’t you like the number one defender of that study that says it’s bad to study after seven o’clock the day before an exam?”

            “Well, yes, but...” Betty shut her mouth at the curious look Veronica gave her. “I still need a good night’s sleep. And I’m not going to get that if you two kick me out and make me sleep on Kevin’s couch!”

            “Come on, Ronnie. We can go. It’s no big deal.”

            Betty let her eyes leave Veronica and immediately knew it was a mistake. Archie stood leaning against the doorframe, his hair mussed and his lips stained with Veronica’s lipstick. Once, he and Betty had been best friends. Once, she had loved him. Maybe she still did. It didn’t really matter though when Archie was dating Veronica and hadn’t spoken to Betty much since she’d declared her love for him. Which Betty supposed was also her fault. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He just hadn’t loved her back.

            Veronica glanced between the two of them. “Nonsense,” she said. “We’re here already. Let’s help Betty study.”

            Before Betty could protest or even move, Veronica had picked up the textbook and headed over to her bed. She flopped down on her back, bent her knees, and rested the book against her legs. She looked at Archie and patted the spot next to her.

            Archie shot a look at Betty who was too stunned to give him any indication of what he should do. So he stepped in, closed the door behind him, and went to join Veronica. He sat down at the end of the bed, feet still on the ground, and rubbed his hands together.

            “You guys really don’t need to do this,” Betty said. “I mean, like Veronica said, I don’t usually study past seven so—”

            “You’re nervous. It’s understandable.” Veronica flipped to the next page. “Let us help you relax.”

            There was something in Veronica’s voice that Betty didn’t like, but she’d already said no to her stunning, volatile roommate once tonight. Betty nodded, careful to look right over Veronica at the wall behind her. It was splattered with blurry pictures – snapchats screenshotted and then printed – that were attached to the wall with glittery pushpins. Betty focused on the picture of her with her arms in the air that had been taken at a back road concert Veronica had bribed their way into.

            “First question,” Veronica said. Her foot moved off the bed and onto Archie’s thigh. She rubbed her toes back and forth and he shifted uncomfortably. Betty quickly took her eyes off the sight when Veronica snapped. “You listening, Betty?”

            “Of course.”

            The smallest hint of a smile curled over Veronica’s lips. She shifted down the bed a little and her head hit her pillow, raven locks spilling over white fabric. “How old does a person have to be to become President?”

            “Thirty-five.”

            “Good.” Veronica nudged Archie with her foot. “Give her her reward.”

            “What?”

            “Take off a shoe.”

            “Veronica—” Archie and Betty said at the same time with the same level of shock and varying levels of embarrassment.

            “I said we’d help her relax,” Veronica said, her voice steady. She held Archie’s gaze as her foot crept closer to his crotch. “Don’t you want to help Betty, Archie? She was your best friend, once upon a time.”

            Archie’s mouth opened, his jaw working but no sound coming out.

            “You don’t have to do this,” Betty said, her voice small. Her eyes darted between Veronica and Archie, but neither of them were looking at her. “Please. I’ll just leave. Kevin’s couch isn’t—”

            “Don’t move.” Veronica’s dark eyes met Betty’s, the clear challenge like ice between them. “We just want to help.”

            Betty chewed harder on her bottom lip, let the taste of metal fill her mouth. She said nothing.

            Archie took off his shoe.

            “Next question. Who was the forty-fourth President?”

            “Barrack Obama.”

            Archie took off his other shoe. Betty spared a glance at his socked feet, watched his toes wriggle.

            “What are the two Presidential parties?”

            “Democratic and Republican.”

            “What colours, respectively?”

            Betty frowned, knowing that none of this was going to be on the test. But Veronica kept her eyes on the textbook, giving nothing away. Betty said, “Blue and red.”

            Both of Archie’s socks hit the floor. He kept his eyes glued to them.

            “How many branches of government are there?”

            “Three.”

            Archie reached a hand behind his neck and pulled off his shirt. As it dropped to the floor, Betty gave herself over to a moment of weakness. Archie’s abs glistened and a thin trail of ginger hair led down from his belly button to the waistband of his blue boxers. When Archie caught her staring, Betty looked away quickly, a crimson blush rising to her cheeks.

            “What’s a swing state?”

            “A state that could vote either Democratic or Republican.”

            “Correct.”

            Archie hesitated. He looked from Betty, who quickly averted her gaze, to Veronica. “Ronnie, I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

            “It’s really not,” Betty said. “I’m... happy for your help and all, but I—”

            “Breathe, both of you.” Veronica let out a light laugh. She sat up and kissed Archie on the cheek then leaned right over his lap to take off her own shoe. The black high heel dropped to the ground and landed in a tangle with Archie’s socks. “I don’t want to make either of you uncomfortable.”

            Betty opened her mouth to tell Veronica that she was, in fact, _very_ uncomfortable, but then Veronica planted an open-mouthed kiss on Archie’s lips. Archie, like the classic teenage boy he was, melted into the kiss and reached to pull her closer. Betty stared for a moment – shocked, frozen, by their sudden embrace and the ferocity of it – and then forced herself to move. She stood from her chair, took two steps towards the door, and stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

            How she knew Veronica was looking at her, she didn’t know. Maybe it was that the sound of their lips smacking together had stopped. Perhaps it was the sudden chill going down her spine. But she knew Veronica had pulled away to stare at her back, to challenge her. Betty let out a breath and rested her forehead against the door for a moment.

            “Why are you doing this?” she asked.

            “To help you relax,” Veronica said. Her voice was soft like plush towels. “You’re always so tense, Betty. I just want to help.”

            “And you do,” Betty said. She turned slowly to face the two of them. They sat intertwined on the bed, Veronica with one hand in Archie’s hair and the other palming his crotch. Archie had his head ducked into the crook of Veronica’s neck, his lips moving with slow, soft precision. Betty forced herself to meet Veronica’s eyes and only her eyes as her body heated up and she felt her hands start to tremble. “You help when you take me to parties and clubs and tell me to breathe when I’m freaking out but this... I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Ronnie, but you’ve crossed a line.”

            Veronica’s hand on Archie stilled and he whined a little in response. Concern, real concern, laced through Veronica’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Betty, I... I didn’t mean to push you or hurt you or... hey.” She slipped out of Archie’s lap and approached Betty, laid her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. Veronica forced a soft, simple smile that looked like venom on her dark red lips. “Hey. It’s okay. I’ll stop. We’ll stop.”

            “Thank you.”

            Veronica carded her hand through Betty’s hair and released it from the confines of her ponytail. “I thought it’d be fun. I’m sorry.” She went up on her tiptoes to kiss Betty’s forehead, kissed her nose as she came down. “Are you okay?”

            Betty nodded. She could feel her whole body loosen and calm at Veronica’s gentle touch but that was no surprise. Veronica had always had that effect on her, ever since the first day they had met. A single touch, look, smile from Veronica could take Betty down from one hundred to zero in less than a second. The same way that if that smile curled the wrong way or her look was less than innocent or that touch lingered, Veronica could speed her heart and send adrenaline rushing through her veins.

            “We’ll get out of your hair,” Veronica said. She played with the curled ends of Betty’s hair and her gaze dipped to Betty’s lips. They stood close, too close, and Betty could feel every tremble of Veronica’s body. She could see the way her lips hesitated around her signature Lodge smile and the way her eyes darkened just before they met hers again. “Have a good night, Bets.”

            Betty grabbed the back of Veronica’s neck and kissed her hard. She could feel her heartbeat in her skin, hear the rational part of her brain screaming _this is not what she meant this was a bad idea you’ve just ruined everything you stupid, useless little girl._ But after a split second of shock, so small Betty wouldn’t have even noticed it if she hadn’t been panicking, Veronica’s lips moved against her own.

            Veronica took control of the kiss quickly and expertly. She tangled her fingers into Betty’s hair and pulled her closer. Their breath mingled, too heavy for the lightness of the kiss. Veronica licked over Betty’s lips, asking for entrance, and Betty let her in. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, she’d all but forgotten that Archie was in the room.

            Then he let out a soft grunt, almost imperceptible.

            Betty let Veronica pull back, watched the grin spread over the other girl’s lips.

            “You like that?” Veronica purred.

            Archie nodded, his brown eyes lit up like a fire.

            “Take off your pants,” she said.

            Betty watched as Archie complied, fast as a whip. His jeans slid down his toned thighs, got stuck on his bare feet. A sizeable bulge strained at the fabric of his boxers but Archie avoided touching it, like he was waiting for Veronica’s instructions, and Betty wondered what the hell she had just stepped into.

            As if she noticed Betty’s sudden panic without even looking at her, Veronica’s grip in her hair tightened just a little. She looked back at Betty with steady eyes and said, “I’m going to take care of you. You’re safe here. Do you understand?”

            Betty nodded.

            “If you’re ever uncomfortable, if you ever need us to slow down, I need you to say yellow,” Veronica explained, her voice even. “If you want everything to stop, you say red. You got that?”

            Betty nodded again.

            “Smile,” Veronica said. “I’m finally going to teach you what the word _fun_ means.”

            Betty laughed and found Veronica’s tongue in her mouth again. She returned the kiss eagerly, not quite understanding the electricity in her blood, but liking it none the less.

            Veronica stepped back a moment later, kicked off her remaining heel, and then pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy black bra underneath. Betty swallowed, her eyes dipping across Veronica’s caramel collarbones to the curve of her breasts to her taut stomach. Veronica was a masterpiece carved by the greats and she... she was just Betty, the girl next door, nothing special by comparison.

            “Y-yellow,” Betty said. She pursed her lips hard.

            Veronica paused with her hands on her zipper. “What’s wrong?”

            “I just...” Betty looked from Veronica to Archie to her feet. “I don’t look like you.”

            “You look like you,” Veronica said. She tilted Betty’s chin up and smiled bright. “And you’re fucking beautiful.”

            Betty glanced over at Archie.

            “It’s true, Bets,” he said.

            “No.” She shook her head and stepped away from Veronica. “No, you didn’t want me, you didn’t love me, you don’t get to—”

            “It was never about you.” Archie rose from his spot on the bed but Veronica put a hand out to stop him from closing the distance between himself and Betty. He held her gaze though as he said, “It was about me. I was never going to be good enough for you, Betty. You were – you are – absolutely incredible.”

            Betty huffed out a breath somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She was pacing but she couldn’t stop herself. “I really don’t need the cliché break-up speech right now, Archie.”

            “It’s not a cliché.” He pushed past Veronica’s hand and planted himself in front of Betty. She stopped pacing to look up at him, to see the love sparkling in his eyes. He smiled that brilliant smile of his, the one that had made her fall in love before he had gotten hotter than hell. He reached out and caressed her cheek. “You’re the greatest girl in the world, Betty Cooper. How could I have ever lived up to you?”

            “You never needed to,” Betty whispered.

            Archie rubbed his thumb across her lips. “I know. You would have been enough for both of us.” Archie leaned down and kissed her, light and gentle, nothing like how Veronica had. But it didn’t matter. Betty’s body lit up all the same, every nerve singing, her thoughts fuzzing out with pleasure as Archie pressed chaste kisses to her lips over and over again.

            A minute passed like that or maybe two before Veronica’s hand came down on Betty’s shoulder. Archie released her lips so she could look over. Their faces were all so close together. Betty could feel both of their breath on her skin.

            “How are you doing?” Veronica asked.

            “I’m good.”

            Veronica’s hand fell down the length of her arm and their fingers intertwined. Veronica squeezed tight. “You want to keep going?”

            Betty looked from one to the other and then nodded. Veronica leaned in and kissed her, then turned and kissed Archie. “Good,” she said. “Now let’s get you out of some of those clothes.”

            Betty gasped as cold fingers crept under her tank top, pulling it up and over her head. Veronica’s hands were quickly replaced with Archie’s, hot and rough by comparison. His thumbs trailed over the underwire of her bra as his lips came down on her neck. Veronica’s fingers made quick work of her zipper and pulled down her pants. Betty stepped out of them, stepping closer to Archie, grasping at his body as he pressed into her. She could feel his erection against her stomach but she wasn’t sure if it was that or the press of his teeth into her neck that made her gasp.

            Eyes flickering open, Betty watched as Veronica pulled off her own pants to reveal a thin lace thong. She smiled at Betty, kissed her shoulder, and then pushed Archie back. Archie let her in between them easily, let Veronica get situated with her arms around Betty’s neck before he pushed up against her back. Veronica gasped at the pressure, let out a slight laugh against Betty lips before she kissed her.

            Betty melted under the ministrations of Veronica’s tongue. The other girls’ hands were in her hair, then down her back, then grasping her ass to pull her impossibly closer. Archie’s hands crept between them, one groping at Veronica’s breasts and the other at Betty’s as he grinded against Veronica’s ass. Betty could feel every one of his movements forcing Veronica closer, making the few pieces of clothing keeping them apart that much more uncomfortable and inconvenient.

            As if she knew, Veronica unhooked Betty’s bra and pushed back against Archie to let it fall. Archie got Veronica’s bra undone too and it fell on top of Betty’s. For a moment, none of them moved. Veronica’s eyes were hungry and appreciative on Betty’s chest as were Archie’s. Betty couldn’t decide whether to look at Veronica’s small perky breasts or Archie’s face. The look he had said he very much did not consider her just a friend.

            Veronica moved first, raising her hands to her face to blow hot air on them. She rubbed them together for a moment before reaching out to touch Betty. Betty still shocked at the cold but smiled to let Veronica know it was all right, that she liked the feeling of Veronica’s fingers pressing into her, massaging her breasts and twisting her nipples. Archie reached around to cup Veronica’s breasts and she threw her head back with a curse that made him smile as he worked.

            Betty wondered if this was what they always looked like together, if they were always so happy and in sync. Archie dipped his head to kiss Veronica’s neck and she bit her bottom lip to fight back a moan.

            “Do you do this often?” Betty asked, slightly breathless.

            “Hmm?” Veronica tried to open her eyes but they looked to have rolled back in her head. She reached back a hand to grasp the back of Archie’s head and pull him closer. Her back arched forcing her hips into Betty’s.

            “Threesomes,” Betty clarified. She placed her hands over Veronica’s and took them off her body. “Do you have them often?”

            “First time,” Archie said. The smile on his face said novels’ worth of stories but before Betty could decipher even one of them, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. His arms wrapped right around both of them and he grasped Betty’s ass tight. Veronica squealed at the pressure of the two of them wrapped around her and Betty couldn’t help but break the kiss with a laugh.

            “I’ve had threesomes before though,” Veronica said. She shifted out from between them and pushed Archie back to the bed. He went willingly, smiling up at her when he landed heavily on the mattress. Veronica dropped her underwear – Betty was momentarily entranced by the curve of her ass – and then dropped down to straddle Archie’s hips. “None this fun, of course.”

            “Of course,” Betty breathed. She stepped closer as they kissed, watched Veronica circle her hips into Archie. He arched up into her movements. His arms were wrapped around her, moving, groping, as if there was no way he could ever get enough of her. Betty knew the feeling. Just looking at Veronica drove her wild. Kissing her had been a drug and now that she’d tasted it, she’d never get enough.

            Veronica hooked her fingers under the waistband of Archie’s boxers and pulled them down as she slipped from his lap to the floor. She breathed over his cock – red and pulsing – before she wrapped her lips around the tip.

            “Fuck,” Archie ground out, his eyes closed tight, his hands gripping the comforter.

            Betty stood frozen. Her entire body was on fire, the red of her cheeks spreading down her chest. Part of her knew she shouldn’t be watching, that this was an act not meant for her eyes, but that part of her didn’t seem to matter anymore. Veronica and Archie had invited her into this, whatever it was.

            Betty dipped a hand into her underwear and hissed out a gasp as she finally got some friction. She circled her thumb over her clitoris, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from making heated noises as Veronica’s mouth slipped further down Archie’s length.

            “Betty...” Archie said, his breath hitching around her name. “Bets.”

            “Yeah?” she said.

            He reached out a trembling hand. “Come here.”

            Betty took his hand and was pulled to his side. Their lips crashed together inelegantly, heatedly. Archie wrapped his arm around Betty’s waist and his nails dug into her hip, his grip hard enough to bruise. She put a hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer, deepen the kiss even as he gasped and moaned between her lips.

            Betty knew the moment Veronica pulled off because Archie’s grip loosened. Still she didn’t pull back from the kiss as sharp nails scratched up her side. Veronica’s thumb rubbed across her nipple and Betty arched into the touch.

            Archie’s lips yanked away from hers and when Betty opened her eyes she saw Veronica’s hand on the back of his head. Archie looked back at her lovingly, eyes shining, lips red and raw. Betty couldn’t believe she’d done that to him. She’d made him into that mess with Veronica’s help.

            Veronica wrapped her arms around Archie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Betty,” she said, “I think, since you’re new here, you should decide what we do.”

            “What?”

            “What do you want to do?”

            Betty opened her mouth but didn’t have a response prepared. Her heartbeat picked up again and not in the good way. Panicked, she looked between the two of them and both of them stared back, calm and steady despite their uneven breath.

            “I don’t...” Betty began, “I mean, I’ve never... This is—”

            “Your first time?” Veronica cut in. She did a miraculous job of hiding her shock as soon as it showed but Betty blushed despite it, shied from their sides. Veronica smiled, encouraging as always. “No worries. Just... tell us what makes you feel good. Tell us what you want to do.”

            “Well, umm...” Betty felt the heat in her cheeks spread. “I always kind of pictured Archie being my, um, my first time.”

            “Good, good.” Veronica caught Archie’s lips with her own and transferred her smile. “You ready, babe?”

            Archie nodded.

            “Lie back, Betty,” Veronica said.

            Betty swallowed hard and then shuffled into the middle of the bed to lie down on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, her heart in her throat, sweat beginning to break over her skin. A moment later, Veronica lay down beside her and started to play with her hair. Betty turned her head to look at the other girl and Veronica kissed her once, soft. Betty knew the rummaging beside her was Archie looking for a condom but she tried to ignore it in favour of focusing on the softness of Veronica’s lips, the gentleness of her fingers in her hair. She steadied her breathing by syncing it with Veronica’s.

            The bed shifted as Archie returned and Betty glanced up at him. He rolled on the condom, bit down on his lip. As he added lube to his length, which somehow looked bigger in his hand than in Veronica’s mouth, he looked down at Betty with a mischievous smile. A smile she hadn’t seen since childhood afternoons when he’d pull pranks with Jughead or sneak cookies from the cooling rack at her house. She found herself smiling back, at ease, happy even.

            “You ready?” Archie asked.

            Betty nodded and then gasped when Archie’s hand cupped her crotch. He dragged a thick finger between her folds, dragged his thumb over her clitoris, and then dipped into her opening. She lost her breath with the feel of his fingers inside her, so different from when she touched herself. She could hear Veronica’s voice in her ear but had no idea what she was saying. Archie added a second finger and started to scissor her open. Veronica pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder.

            Archie’s hand slipped out and he manoeuvred himself between her legs. He let one hand land at her hip and his other pressed against Veronica’s ass. She smiled against the shell of Betty’s ear, her voice breaking in the middle of her saying, “Don’t worry, you’re in very good hands.”

             Betty let out a slightly hysterical laugh that was cut off when Archie kissed her. His kisses were light and soft, like he thought she was something breakable. And maybe she was, maybe he needed to protect her, but not right now. She pushed herself up into the kiss, grabbing the back of his neck and forcing him to kiss her harder. She felt his smile, his teeth grazing her lips. Then, without warning, she felt him press up against her and, just as quickly, he slid inside her.

            She gasped into his mouth. Her body felt full, warm, and desperate. Desperate for him to move, to touch her, to do something. She tried to communicate this with her kisses, but he stayed still, his hand heavy on her hip, his lips slow.

            “Give him a minute,” Veronica whispered. “He’s quite sensitive.”

            “Don’t tell people that,” Archie mumbled, the edge of a smile in his voice.

            Veronica darted forward, somehow kissing both of them at once before she went back to whispering sweet nothings in Betty’s ear. She pressed her cool body to Betty’s side, one of her legs tangled around Betty’s, her breasts pushed into her arm, her crotch rubbing against Betty’s thigh.

            Then Archie started to move and Betty lost grip of every sensation other than him inside her. The drag felt like fire, burning and tingling all over. Shivers of pleasure ran through her body making it harder to respond to Archie’s kisses, harder to know what to do with her hands. One twisted into Archie’s hair and the other into Veronica’s, pulling them both closer as they peppered her skin with kisses.

            Veronica moaned into Betty’s ear and Betty looked down to find Archie finger deep in her. She arched into the touch as her hand slid across Betty’ belly and dipped low to rub her clitoris. Betty gasped, moaned, let out breathless curses that made both Archie and Veronica chuckle.

            Archie’s thrusts sped up. He pushed up Betty’s thigh and her eyes widened when he hit her G-spot. She stopped being embarrassed by the sounds she was making, by the way she must look torn apart beneath them. Her entire body tingled, lit up in ways she wasn’t used to. She might have screamed. She didn’t know. The feeling crashed over her, ran from head to toe and then back again before subsiding, leaving her heaving and gasping and on fire and so, so tired.

            But Archie was still moving inside her, rhythmically and the feeling shot through her body. A feeling that wasn’t entirely pleasant but she bit her lip to stop from crying out. Veronica’s lips stopped moving against her ear, her hand slipped from Betty, and soon she was pushing Archie back.

            “Hey, hey, honey, you’re hurting her. You’re hurting her.” Veronica sat up as she pushed Archie back, caught his lips with her own. He slid out of Betty and left her feeling cold, empty, but ultimately better. Veronica dragged him towards her and said, “Come here. Get in.”

            Archie twisted his body to pin Veronica up against the wall. Veronica’s hand reached down to grab his cock and guide it inside of her. She gasped as she sunk down onto it, then laughed a little, her smiling making it harder for Archie to kiss her. Her hand reached between them to rub her own clitoris as Archie thrust into her.

            Betty watched, entranced, as her breath slowed along with her heartbeat. The two of them were beautiful together – desperately in sync, their bodies in an unholy rhythm. Veronica’s head hit the wall when she came, the orgasm shuddering through her body even though she barely made a sound. She clung to Archie, her teeth sunken into his shoulder. He came a minute later with a curse on his lips, almost collapsing with the effort of keeping them both up.

            He gave her one last kiss and then pulled out, stepped off the bed. Veronica fell down by Betty’s side, curled an arm around her body and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How are you doing?” she asked.

            “Good,” Betty said. She turned to look at her in all her make-up smudged glory. Veronica, for always being impeccably made up, was even prettier with lipstick rubbed off and mascara streaked with happy tears. Betty couldn’t help but kiss her. “Very good.”

            Archie came back a moment later and wriggled onto the bed behind Veronica. He placed his hand on Betty’s stomach and drew circles around her bellybutton. “How are you doing?” he asked.

            Betty almost laughed at the echo in the room, but nodded instead. She didn’t have the energy to reach up and kiss him, but he seemed to get the message. Veronica nuzzled into the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder.

            “You should be able to get a good night’s sleep now that we’ve tired you out,” Archie said.

            “Yeah,” Betty said, but she couldn’t imagine sleeping now, not when her body was alive in a way it had never been before. She stared into Archie’s brown eyes, at the quiet wonder in them, and she felt her heart expand.

            Veronica snored.

            Betty covered her mouth to smother her laugh as Archie smiled affectionately.

            “She does that,” he said, “but she’ll deny it if you tell her.”

            “Our secret?”

            Archie nodded. He bent over Veronica’s body to kiss Betty’s lips, a long, soft kiss that apologized for everything even though Betty knew there was nothing to apologize for anymore, if there ever had been in the first place.

            When Archie pulled back, she allowed herself to close her eyes, to steady her breathing. Veronica snored in her ear again but she found she liked the sound, liked the distraction. Archie’s fingers slowed on her belly, his breath in eerie sync with Veronica’s. Betty could feel the weight of both of them against her side, their bodies sweaty and warm. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to fall asleep without them again.


End file.
